ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paparazzi
Paparazzi is the ninth episode of A-Nine Plot A-Nine is seen running away from a crowd girls that is chasing him, until he finally makes it to Brendon and Eli's house as Brendon says "Dude, why you gotta lure them here?". As A-Nine tells Brendon he has no idea why people kept chasing him all these week, Brendon turns on the news, he shows A-Nine that his identity is revealed to the entire world because he transformed into Mettalo in front of everyone when he tried to stop a bank robbery (which was the first time A-Nine met Brendon and Eli) which shocks A-Nine because on that day, he forgot that an entire crowd of people was watching him. As the girls bang on the door loudly to see A-Nine, it also wakes up Eli (who was trying to get some sleep from fighting all day) who yells at both A-Nine and Brendon to tell them to get rid of the girls before she gets really angry. As A-Nine does what his girlfriend tells him to do, he goes outside to see the girls transforms into Rock Cheros which he uses to lure them away from the house. As Rock Cheros is still luring them away from the house, he meets a guy named David Tee, who tells A-Nine that he is now famous and everybody loves him. As Rock Cheros transforms back into A-Nine, he listens what David has to say. As he was listening, A-Nine gets use to the fact that he is now a mega star superhero (what Ben Tennyson use to be). As he gets over it after he was yelling and complaining at David, all of the girls com together to hug and kiss A-Nine as he falls on the floor with his face blushing. As A-Nine is still laying on the floor (still blushing), Brendon appears sitting on top of a roof and tells A-Nine that he heard everything and that what he heard was awesome because A-Nine is now famous and has all the fame and glory. A-Nine and Brendon both share a laugh together until a giant robot comes out of nowhere and attacks the two, along with David. A-Nine then transforms into Rock Cheros a second as the cluster of girls scream with excitement which also makes blush (also makes him not pay attention because the robot uppercuts square in the face, causing him to fall on top of the roof Brendon was sitting on top of earlier). Rock Cheros and Brendon try to fight the robot but hero realizes the girls are still in the same and that robot could destroy them, so he transforms into Teleportal to transport them to another location. After Teleportal made a portal to transport back to the battle, he and Brendon try to fight the robot once more but when David tells the robot to stop, it does exactly what he tells him to do, which confuses Brendon and Teleportal (who transforms back into A-Nine at the next minute), but Brendon tells his friend to not worry about the robot because he has lots of things planned to do with A-Nine. As A-Nine asks David (who is smiling while a paparazzi crowd gathers around him for beating the robot until they gather and worship A-Nine instead, which makes David frown) to come with him and Brendon, David accepts A-Nine's invitation as he walks with the two, grinning. Brendon then goes with A-Nine, David, and the entire paparazzi to a movie theatre, Metroworld (which is the most exciting amusement in Metrotown and the whole world), and a big party that Brendon made. At the movie theatre, Brendon tells usher he would like to Ultimate Death Slash 3 (which is the most popular action movie in America). The usher was going to tell Brendon to leave because he had no tickets to see the movie, until he sees A-Nine however, he lets them all in (including the whole paparazzi) execpt for David who begins to throw a huge tantrum. As David was finished yelling at the usher, he glares at A-Nine, begins to calm down, and walks away silently which makes the usher confused. As the movie begins (which makes Brendon excited), another giant robot begins to attack the entire theatre and then begins to attack A-Nine as he sees him coming out the theatre. A-Nine tells Brendon he can fight him alone as he turns into Toxicat and defeats the robot as he sees a little 9 year old african girl named Tina Partly, walking out the theatre. As A-Nine asks her if she is okay, Tina tells A-Nine "Do not trust David Tee, he is not what he seems." which makes A-Nine very suspicious. As Brendon tells A-Nine to get ready to go to Metroworld (even though he is still mad that he did not get to see his movie), Tina dissapears as A-Nine begins to look around and search for Tina. As David appears, they all go to Metroworld. As they are at Metroworld, they begin to go on a ride called the Breath Taker (which is the most exciting and scariest rollercoaster in the world). As the ticket man asks for there tickets to go on a ride, Brendon tells him he has no tickets as he threatens to tell Brendon to go away until he sees A-Nine (which he lets them ride the rollercoaster anyway because he is now famous). The ticket man lets them all ride the Breath Taker except for David who once again becomes enraged and runs off. As A-Nine was going to go after him to ask him what is wrong, Brendon grabs his shoulder and tells A-Nine there is nothing to worry about. As Brendon tells A-Nine to come with him on the rollercoaster, A-Nine tells him that he will be going to look for David instead (which was fine by Brendon because he dreamed of going on the Breath Taker since he was 9). As Brendon and the whole paparazzi get on the ride, A-Nine starts to look for David until he notices the rollercoaster was being attacked by another robot as A-Nine transforms into Magnetude to defeat the robot (mostly because it is made out of metal) and get the people safely of the rollercoaster. Magnetude tells Brendon that he can fight him alone but Brendon tells A-Nine "No way man, these stupid peaces of metal made me miss my movie, ruined my favorite ride, and now they need to pay!" which was actually fine by A-Nine because he doesn't want to hog the glory. The two quickly defeated the robot together as A-Nine (who transforms back into his normal self) sees Tina again. A-Nine asks Tina what she meant about what she said about David. Tina then tells A-Nine that he kidnapped her parents and will not let them go unless she makes more robots for him. A-Nine asks her why he wants to make killer robots as she tells him that David will go after anyone who is more famous then him and that he hates A-Nine the most, which makes A-Nine speachless. As A-Nine sees David walking toward him, Tina dissapears once again. Brendon (who is still mad because he did not sees his movie and that it is going to take a whole year to repair the damage that has happened to the Breath Taker) tells A-Nine to come to his house because he hosting the biggest and baddest party ever (he does not need to invite anyone because the paparazzi is big enough). A-Nine tries to tell Brendon not to invite David because there is something wrong with him, but Brendon refuses to listen and tells A-Nine that David is very cool. As they are at the party at Brendon's house, A-Nine notices that David is not with them, but thinks he should not worry about him. A-Nine starts to have a good time until he hears David's voice saying "A-Nine come out and face your doom!". Everyone goes outside to see David in a gigantic robot suit (which was bigger than the other robots) and threatens to kill A-Nine because he is more popular than him. A-Nine transforms into Rock Cheros a third time to defeat David once and for all. As Rock Cheros finally defeats David (as it was really hard), he sees Tina's parents in the robot suit as he was holding them hostage. As Tina finally finally sees her parents after 3 years, she hugs them both. David was then sent to jail after the battle, as everyone (unharmed) goes back into the house as Tina sings Lady Gaga's Paparazzi for finally seeing her parents and the victory over David. But just as Tina starts singing, an angry Eli comes downstairs and yells at everyone to shut up so she can sleep. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli (partially) *Tina Partly *Tina's parents *Usher *Ticket man Villains *David Tee Aliens Used *Rock Cheros (x3) *Teleportal *Toxicat *Magnetude *Mettalo (flashback) Trivia feel free to put down anything *A-Nine uses Rock Cheros the most. *Tina sings the song Paparazzi, which is the episode's name. *David actually kills anyone who is more famous and lovable than him, which means he is a rich man. *It is revealed that Eli can get very cranky when she doesn't get her sleep. *It is revealed that David has kept Tina's parents hostage for over 3 years. So she has not seen them since she was 6 years old. *A-Nine is now a famous superhero just like Ben Tennyson. Category:Episodes